


Whorewolf

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Kate Argent, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Mind Manipulation, Pegging, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: She loves to see him like this, hands and feet cuffed to the bench and completely at her mercy.





	Whorewolf

He’s still open from last night when she comes to him again. She doesn’t need to work him open but she does it anyway, to make it last longer and revel in the power she holds over him. Prepares him first with her fingers and then her toys, telling him all about how his greedy, hungry ass opens up for her, how it just begs to be fucked and used. How she could put anything in there and he’d gobble it up like a good boy. How he’s not even a werewolf anymore, how he’s become nothing but a slutty whorewolf. How she’s turned him into a mindless beast with one sole purpose, to be fucked and filled.

She loves to see him like this, hands and feet cuffed to the bench and completely at her mercy. Strapped down on his back and a wolfsbane gag between his teeth, helpless to do anything but look up at her as she steps into her strap-on harness and moves to stand between his legs. Loves to see how he fights to close them but can’t. Loves to see how his ass betrays him, muscles too weak to keep her out as she breaches him in one sharp thrust. Loves to pause, buried deep in his ass and look down on him, hips moving in a dirty grind as she carves him open with a dildo almost too big to fit.

The strap-on sits on her clitoris, stimulates it with every hard thrust but that’s not the reason that she comes. No, she comes when he does, when the relentless stimulation against his prostate is too much and his body is forced to orgasm. Then she knows that she’s won and she orgasms as well.

Because for Kate, sex is a power trip.


End file.
